Tamao's True Feelings
by Harib0fizzz
Summary: Tamao has been bottling up her true feelings for Nagisa for too long. She needs to tell someone. YURI. ChikaruxTamao. Short One-shot. Rated K plus because of the mild Yuri.


**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Strawberry Panic!_**

**Warning: Yuri cuz yeah…it's a Yuri anime! YAY! Hehe :P**

**ChikaruxTamao**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tamao's True Feelings**

A calming melody flowed through the room, as Chikaru Minamoto was sewing happily. Kizuna and Remon were busy trying on some old costumes they'd found in the cupboard – apparently now they were re-enacting Romeo and Juliet, with less acting and more just having an excuse to hold the other. Chikaru rolled her eyes as she glanced at them.

_At least they're not getting into any trouble_.

She resumed her sewing, and began to hum again, but was interrupted by the sound of crying. It wasn't coming from the corridor outside, rather it sounded like it was outside. Chikaru put down her sewing and went over to the open window. Down by the fountain, sat a girl with blue hair, crying into her dress. Chikaru frowned slightly, squinting to see the girl better.

_It's Tamao Suzumi!_ She realised, knowing she had seen the girl hanging around Nagisa a lot. She ran out into the corridor after making some excuse that Remon and Kizuna probably didn't listen to anyway. She ran down the stairs, past some girls younger than her, who looked at her strangely before continuing their conversation.

_Why is Tamao crying?_ She wondered as she ran out through the big double doors and out into the Lulim Academy courtyard, heading towards the fountain. She stopped, out of breath, nearly in front of Tamao. The crying girl looked up, her eyes red and puffy as she tried to manage a small smile.

"Hello, Chikaru…" She greeted quietly, trying to sound cheerful, but her voice betrayed her as she choked out a sob.

"What's wrong, Tamao?" Chikaru asked gently, sitting down next to her and combing her hair over her shoulder to prevent it from going in the fountain.

"I-It's nothing…" Tamao choked back another sob. She knew she wasn't being very convincing, so she gave up pretty soon. "It's…Nagisa…and…her…" Chikaru heard the spite in Tamao's voice when she said 'her', realising that she meant Shizuma Hanazono, Nagisa's lover. Tamao had confided in Chikaru a while back, confessing her feelings for Nagisa, but she had had to mask her own feelings when Nagisa told the blue-haired girl that she loved Shizuma.

Of course, the previous Etoile was very pretty, with flowing white hair and strange but attractive eyes – green and brown mixed together, something Chikaru had never encountered before. She had to admit, as she straightened the red bows in her hair, even she had had a crush on Shizuma once, but then again, everyone had.

Chikaru didn't force Tamao to tell her anything, which was why Tamao felt she could trust the Lulim girl more than anyone else. The smaller girl fidgeted with her Miator Academy uniform, the pretty dress scrunched up in her fists as she tried to stop crying. Tamao was cute, the way she had a faint blush on her cheeks from being found crying, the way she always thought of others before herself and did her best to get along with everyone. This girl's heart had more kindness in it than Chikaru had ever seen, but it went unnoticed to most people.

"…I…" Tamao straightened up, and Chikaru noticed she had been staring at her, looking away with a blush dusting her cheeks. Tamao breathed out shakily, trying to calm herself, before speaking again.

"…I can't stand it anymore. Having to share a room with her, being so close yet…so far away…" She trailed off, her last words a mere whisper as she looked down, smoothing out her dark dress and placing her hands delicately in her lap.

A single tear trickled down her cheek, and Chikaru gently placed a hand over Tamao's. The blue-haired girl blushed at the contact, but she didn't move her hands away.

"Maybe you should tell her your true feelings. Then at least, she would be more considerate around you…" Chikaru said gently, and Tamao's looked at her. Their eyes met for a moment, before she blushed, looking down at her dress once again. Chikaru's voice was calming and friendly, and Tamao felt like closing her eyes and just listening to Chikaru comforting her. Maybe, with Chikaru to help her, she could move on from Nagisa. Just maybe…

She felt an arm wrap around her carefully, as if Chikaru was afraid to break her. She looked up at the dark-haired girl, and this time, when their eyes met, neither of them looked away. _Chikaru is so nice to me…and here I am, placing my burden on her. _

"I'm sorry, Chikaru…" Tamao apologised, not noticing how close they were getting. Chikaru smiled.

"Don't apologise. It's what I'm here for…" Tamao closed her eyes and relaxed into Chikaru's touch. Chikaru smiled again, hoping that she had cheered Tamao up for now.

Tamao had never felt quite so…right. It just seemed right for her to be with Chikaru like this. So right to hear the calm trickling of the fountain behind them, and to feel the breeze gently brushing against their faces. She smiled as she remembered a thought she's had earlier.

_Yes, maybe I could get over Nagisa…because Chikaru's here for me…_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh I love ****_Strawberry Panic!_**** so much! **

**It has to be my favourite anime ever…apart from about five others…okay, let me say that again. ****_Strawberry Panic!_**** is my favourite YURI anime ever! **

**There we go, that's more accurate. **

**I hope you enjoyed, and sorry it was so short. Please review! It makes me happy! :P**


End file.
